Modern printing devices, such as inkjet printers, often provide estimates to users as to how many pages can be printed with the printing device. Determining these estimates with a desired degree of accuracy using information pertaining to the weight of ink droplets (“drop weight”) ejected by inkjet pens of the printing device can be difficult.